The manipulation of fluids to form fluid streams of desired configuration, discontinuous fluid streams, droplets, particles, dispersions, etc., for purposes of fluid delivery, product manufacture, analysis, and the like, is a relatively well-studied art. For example, highly monodisperse gas bubbles, less than 100 microns in diameter, have been produced using a technique referred to as capillary flow focusing. In this technique, gas is forced out of a capillary tube into a bath of liquid, the tube is positioned above a small orifice, and the contraction flow of the external liquid through this orifice focuses the gas into a thin jet which subsequently breaks into roughly equal-sized bubbles via capillary instability. In a related technique, a similar arrangement can be used to produce liquid droplets in air.
An article entitled “Generation of Steady Liqui-d Microthreads and Micron-Sized Monodisperse Sprays and Gas Streams,” Phys. Rev. Lett., 80:2, Jan. 12, 1998 (Ganan-Calvo) describes formation of a microscopic liquid thread by a laminar accelerating gas stream, giving rise to a fine spray. An articled entitled “Dynamic Pattern Formation in a Vesicle-Generating Microfluidic Device,” Phys. Rev. Lett., 86:18, Apr. 30, 2001 (Thorsen, et al.) describes formation of a discontinuous water phase in a continuous oil phase via microfluidic cross-flow by introducing water, at a “T” junction between two microfluidic channels, into flowing oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,666, issued Sep. 19, 2000, describes a microfabricated device having a fluid focusing chamber for spatially confining first and second sample fluid streams for analyzing microscopic particles in a fluid medium, for example, in biological fluid analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,516, issued Sep. 12, 2000, describes formation of a capillary microjet, and formation of a monodisperse aerosol via disassociation of the microjet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,214, issued Feb. 13, 2001, describes atomized particles in a size range of from about 1 to about 5 microns, produced by the interaction of two immiscible fluids. U.S. Patent No. 6,248,378, issued Jun. 19, 2001, describes production of particles for introduction into food using a microjet and a monodisperse aerosol formed when the microjet dissociates.
Microfluidic systems have been described in a variety of contexts, typically in the context of miniaturized laboratory (e.g., clinical) analysis. Other uses have been described as well. For example, International Patent Publication No. WO 01/89789, published Nov. 29, 2001 by Anderson, et al., describes multi-level microfluidic systems that can be used to provide patterns of materials, such as biological materials and cells, on surfaces. Other publications describe microfluidic systems including valves, switches, and other components.
While significant advances have been made in dynamics at the macro- or microfluidic scale, improved techniques and the results of these techniques are needed.